The Bachelorette
by smutsisters44
Summary: Hermione tries to find love after the war on, you guessed it, The Bachelorette. With Arthur Weasley as a host, read as Hermione tries to find love from the most handsome and eligible men in the wizarding world. XD The results are a surprise!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Hello and welcome to another season of The Bachelorette. I am your host Arthur Weasley and I am thrilled to be seeing a new witch and wizard find love at last, especially when the witch in question is such an attractive and loving woman. But don't let me keep you hanging! Here to talk with us about her decision to find love is our very own war hero… Hermione Granger!" Arthur said, standing up from his plush mauve armchair and gesturing toward the door through which Hermione entered with her hair softly curling and pulled half up behind her head. She was wearing a slinky black dress with a deep back and a pair of periwinkle pumps that did wonders for her calves.

"If I may say, Hermione, whoever gets the final rose will be one lucky man," Arthur said, noting how the bookish tween he knew growing up had suddenly blossomed into a sex bomb of a woman, complete with a soft curve from her hip to waist and a recently grown in bosom.

Hermione gave a tinkling laugh and thanked Arthur for having her on the show.

"So Hermione… why love now?" Arthur asked seriously.

"I just feel that after the war and starting my career, I suddenly became so busy and never stopped to love anyone. I am grown now and my life has settled around me, and I'd really like the chance to meet someone special to start my life with… and perhaps a family," Hermione said thoughtfully while Arthur nodded sympathetically.

"Well Hermione, I can honestly say that we are so glad to have you on the show and that our producers have picked out some really great men. I really think that one of them could be your husband, should you so decide," Arthur assured her.

"I'm sure he will!" Hermione said excitedly.

Arthur stood in the drive of the recently renovated Malfoy Manor which Draco had donated to the show after the war. Handsome white peacocks strode behind him, cooing as he stepped down the drive to meet the velvety purple limosine. "Hermione! Great to see you again," he said, embracing her as she stepped out of the car, his hand accidentally ghosting over her bottom and causing him to have thoughts he never had before for this girl, no—this woman he used to think of as his daughter. "Are you ready to meet the 17 handsome men we have selected?"

"You mean the 16 others?" Hermione asked coquettishly beneath hooded lids, very much noticing the bottom-brushing faux pas and enjoying it. Arthur laughed at her joke as he took in her willowy and undeniably womanly form. Hermione was wearing a pale pink dress that hugged her curves and went all the way to the floor, pooling around her feet like a waterfall. Both people turned at the sound of the limo pulling into the drive. Arthur stepped back and slipped away so that Hermione could greet the bachelors, and possibly her future husband, on her own.

First out of the car was a mop of messy hair that Hermione recognized immediately. "Harry!" she exclaimed excitedly as he walked up to her, dressed very handsomely in dark wash jeans, a button down white shirt, skinny tie, and blazer.

"Hermione! It's great to see you. I suppose you know exactly who I am, so I won't stop and introduce myself, but I look forward to trying something romantic with you," Harry said, grinning at Hermione's hot body.

Hermione blushed, "I'll see you inside," she said, kissing him on the cheek and turning to watch him (and getting a nice view of his arse) as he walked into the Manor.

Turning back to the limo, Hermione saw another familiar face: "Ron, you too?" Hermione asked surprised.

"I promise I'm a much better kisser now, 'Mione. Give the old guy a chance," Ron said. Hermione hugged him while laughing and watched him enter the mansion.

Hermione watched as an extremely handsome, dark-haired wizard stepped out of the car in dragon skin shoes and a fitted tuxedo with a handsome bow tie. He had a rose in his hand, and it took her a moment, but she recognized him as Sirius Black. He stepped in front of her and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me, sexy woman?" He asked in a deep, rich voice that sent shivers down her spine. Hermione laughed to shake off the chills she got staring at this sexy man and accepted his rose, "We'll see," she replied good heartedly, taking a solid kiss on the mouth from him before he walked into the house.

Slightly nervous emerging from the limo next was Remus Lupin. His suit was graying slightly but still fit him well. "I'm no Sirius, but I hope we can come to love each other," he said, hugging Hermione tightly to him before slipping inside.

The next suitor from the limo shocked Hermione greatly. As he stepped out and walked up to her in a lilac suit, she suddenly dreaded what was to come. "Dearest Hermione…" he said pompously. "I know we may have been teacher and student in the past, but we mustn't let that bother us now. I am so charmed to be able to date you," he said grandly, taking her left hand with his right and casting a charm behind her back so that red rose petals fell from nowhere over them as he kissed her fingers delicately.

"Thank you, Prof - Gilderoy…" Hermione said hesitantly, struggling with his name. "I'm… charmed."

Hermione was shocked next by Dumbledore's (wait—Albus now) polite kiss to her hand as well as Fred trying to offer her an obviously spiked cocktail when they both came out of the limo, but she was even more shocked by the sexy black man with high cheekbones who stepped out next. "B-Blaise?" Hermione asked shakily, her hands becoming slightly sweaty from memories of sensual teenage fantasies regarding this particular Slytherin. He was dressed in a white tuxedo with a emerald tie with silver threading through it. He didn't say a word as he walked up to her but grabbed the back of her head without pause—she didn't even have time to think about the damage he was doing to her painstakingly done up hair—and snogged her senseless. Sure, other men had kissed her that evening but only chaste, sweet kisses on the lips. This was nothing like that. Blaise had a dark, exotic flavor to him that caused Hermione to feel a breath of wet arousal sink into her womanhood as he made love to her mouth. It seemed like ages in which they couldn't stop kissing before a niggling voice broke the passionate moment.

"Oi Blaise, took long-enough, didn't ya?" Malfoy asked annoyed, stepping out of the limo. "Damn Granger, I mean, Hermione…" Malfoy said, suddenly in awe as Blaise stepped away. "They said you became hot, but I didn't imagine… this…" Draco said, marking her curves in the air with his hands before stopping and becoming haughty in his stature. Blaise gave Hermione one last, long glance before walking into the house. Hermione reluctantly turned back to Draco. "I would've thought you'd have enough women around, or wasn't Parkinson and her kitty cat troupe enough?" Hermione asked cheekily. Draco simply rolled his eyes and replied, "They've got nothing on this kitty cat," running his finger up under her cheekbone to her neck sensuously before turning to go inside.

Hermione barely had time to catch her breath before a dashing Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped out in a fusion of African and western clothing, followed by a dumpy looking Mundungus. "Really, Arthur? Really?" she asked into the night. A chuckle from the bushes at the side of the house was her only reply.

The man who really impressed her was a no-longer greasy Severus Snape. Instead of snarling at her, he gave her a curt nod before saying, "I'm sure there is no need for introductions. I look forward to your entering the house as I'm sure… other conversation will not be as enthralling," Severus said sarcastically. Hermione giggled despite herself, and it seemed to make her ex-potions professor less nervous.

Seamus Finnegan, Victor Krum, Dean Thomas, and Cedric Diggory all stepped out of the limo next with no major interest, though they were all very attractive.

Lastly, Colin Creevy, who was no longer the tiny annoyance he was during her school days, stepped out from the limo in an attractive navy blue suit with a hot pink tie.

Arthur appeared again out of the shadows and received Hermione's compliments on the men chosen with mild jealousy before placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her inside. "You know," she whispered in his ear as they reached the tall, ochre door to the Malfoy Manor, "I wouldn't mind you as a suitor either…" Arthur immediately felt something heat up inside of him but made no comment as he beckoned her into the house.

The house was decorated in warm shades of gold with green as a highlight, immediately improving the mood of the mansion from the last time she had been there.

After enjoying herself at the cocktail and having a very flirtatious chat with Sirius Black which earned him a first impression rose, Hermione suddenly found herself on a secluded chaise lounge with Dumbledore who she couldn't stop thinking of as anything but a grandfather. They were having an interesting conversation about ancient runes when Dumbledore brought up his favorite topic—love. Hermione sat half listening while nursing another glass of wine, knowing she should probably stop, when suddenly Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with something more than just their regular omniscient stare and he leaned in to kiss her. Shocked, Hermione turned her head so that his lips landed on her cheek. She knew it was a rude thing to do, but she didn't really want to feel his wispy beard against her chin. He politely pulled away from the peck and patted her knee. "I understand. I have always wondered if Minerva wouldn't mind someone…" he said, getting up.

Hermione was making her rounds with the men when suddenly Mundungus asked for a private audience. Not knowing what to say precisely, Hermione allowed him to lead her to a hidden balcony in one of the rooms off the library. Instead of hearing him discuss his lowly job or the pains of trading in illegal animals, though, he grabbed her breast lewdly and began kissing her sloppily. Hermione threw him back with a nonverbal curse before she could think twice and returned down to the party and announced that she would be handing out the roses.

It came as no shocker that roses went to each in the party except for Dumbledore or Mundungus that evening.

"I'm sorry to see those of you go home, but I'm really thrilled about seeing the rest of you all next week for the beginning of our dates!"

**Review, review, review, please! The longer your reviews, the more motivated my sister and I will be to update. Get excited about a fun group date and a sexy one-on-one date in the next chapter with… well, you'll just have to find out! Thanks for reading-SmutSisters**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in this chapter. The next one is being written right NOW and then after that our goal is to have one up every week. Like the real Bachelorette! XD Thanks for reading!**

Inside the Malfoy Manner handsome men chatted excitedly as they awaited news about the upcoming week. They were already enchanted with the lovely Hermione Grainger and they each wanted to have a date with her. The men abruptly stopped talking as Arthur Weasley entered the room.

"Hello gentlemen, this week Hermione has decided to have two one on one dates," Arthur announced to the men. "Here are the date cards. As you know, on the date if Hermione does not give you a rose then you will have to leave immediately. Good luck!"

He left the date cards on the table and Fred snatched them up before the rest of the men could blink.

"Ow! Listen here! The lovely, enchanting, devilish-"

"Hurry up and tell us who got the dates you wanker!" Ron exclaimed, never have the patience for Fred's antics.

"Fine. Hermione wants a date with Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mr. Blaise Zabini. She is in the mood for some naughty boys then eh?" Fred said with a devilish grin.

Back in her room Hermione was getting ready for her date. She decided to have her date with Blaise first. She had never really got to know him at Hogwarts, other than the fact that he was a Slytherin and friends with Draco. She knew he was smart at least, and of course very handsome. She hoped he would enjoy their date.

Hermione slipped on her red pumps and looked in the mirror. She was wearing a slim black dress that was fairly conservative except for the back that plunged almost down to her tailbone. Her hair was loosely pinned up but a couple of stray curls lined her face, perfect for an evening at the theater.

Hermione knew that this date could go badly, they were going to a muggle theater and she wasn't sure how a Slytherin prince would like it. Regardless she wanted someone who would be able to mix magical and muggle worlds.

Blaise was waiting for her at in the foyer and tastefully kept his eyes on her face instead of scanning her lean legs and breasts as she sailed down the stairs. He was wearing a Muggle suit, she noted and she was glad. Maybe be wouldn't be so adverse to muggle living if he wore their clothes.

"You look beautiful," Blaise noted and he took her hand and gave it a kiss. Sparks erupted in Hermione stomach. She liked where this was going.

"Shall we go?" She asked.

Nodding Blaise took Hermione's hand as they left for the limo.

"Keep it PG-13 kiddos!" Fred exclaimed as they left. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>As they settled in the limo they both found that the conversation flowed quite naturally.<p>

"And that is why I think that elves should be paid at least minimum wage." Blaise concluded.

Hermione was in awe. Not only was he handsome but he shared her same affinity for equality. Surprising coming from a Slytherin. Before they had time to continue they arrived at their destination.

As they stepped out the marquee lit up both their names in lights. Hermione couldn't help but notice that their names looked good together.

Taking her arm in his, Blaise escorted the two of them into the theater.

"Have you heard of the Lion King before?" Hermione asked.

"No, but with your impeccable taste I'm sure I will love it."

"That was amazing!" Blaise gushed.

Hermione giggled, she couldn't help it. Blaise was like an excited child in a candy store and she found it adorable.

"I'm glad you liked it. It is one of my favorites. Are you ready for part two of our date?" She asked coyly.

"Of course."

The two progressed to a quaint Italian restaurant where they picked right back up where they left off in the limo. Hermione couldn't help but gaze into his eyes like a schoolgirl. She was so glad she had brought him on this date. She could really imagine herself falling for him. In fact, she already was.

"Hermione-" Blaise cut into her thoughts "I am so glad you brought me here with you tonight. I am growing fonder of you by the minute."

Hermione's heart quickened and she knew exactly what she wanted to do. She picked up the rose strategically located on the table and twirled it in her fingers.

"Blaise I have enjoyed getting to know you tonight and was wondering if you would like to continue to get to know me on this journey. Would you accept this rose?"

"I would be honored." As she handed him the rose their hands brushed and both felt the electricity. They were drawn to each other and for a moment they both forgot about the cameras, and the show, and just focused on each other. Blaise leaned in first but Hermione was quick to follow. As their lips brushed Hermione couldn't help but sigh, it was perfect. About a minute later they pulled apart.

"Well… Thank you for the rose," Blaise said with a nervous laugh.

"Thank you for the lovely evening," Hermione countered with a smile.

As the two rode back to the mansion their conversation was scattered with kisses and while Hermione didn't want the night to end she realized that there was a house full of men she still needed to give a chance. Though after this night, they would have a lot to compete with.

* * *

><p>Hermione waited outside the Malfoy Mansion for her next date in tight fitting yoga pants, a sweater and hiking boots. She tapped her foot impatiently. She was waiting on Draco Malfoy and he was already thirty minutes late. She sighed and checked her watch again as the man in question threw open the doors in a cocky manner.<p>

"You're late!" Hermione called, in a hopefully teasing way but there was an edge of irritation in her voice.

"It's the bloody elves fault. They are always losing my things." He waved it off like it was nothing.

Hermione couldn't help but be annoyed. She tried to put a smile on her face.

"Well are you ready?"

"How could I be? I have no idea where we are going."

"Well take my hand, it will be a surprise."

With a pop they both landed in a forest.

"Where are we?" Draco asked.

"The Forest of Dean. My parents and I used to go camping here all the time, I thought we could go hiking and then have some lunch."

"Hmm," was all Draco responded.

They meandered through the trees making light conversation but Hermione couldn't help but be rubbed the wrong way by the things he was saying. She was really trying to give him a chance but-

"Bloody hell Hermione. This place is full of pests!"

There were some flies, she had to admit. But the weather was nice and she was enjoying it. Maybe he just wasn't made out to enjoy the great outdoors.

"Look! There is our picnic! Let's stop and eat."

Their food was set up by the river and was very tranquil. When Draco sat down he immediately began complaining about sitting on the hard ground. Hermione performed a cushioning charm and he barely grunted out his thanks.

"So Draco, why did you want to be on the Bachelorette?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I thought it would be a good time. Going on nice dates, in the company of a beautiful woman," he said with a cheeky wink.

He was handsome, she had to give him that, but something about that answer didn't rub her the right way. She made eye contact and Draco took that as a sign to lean in. Their lips bounced off each others clumsily.

Draco leaned back.

"Look Draco-" Hermione started.

"Hermione let me stop you right there. This isn't working. I thought the bachelorette would be someone like Pansy Parkinson or Fluer Delacour. I mean you have filled out nicely-" Draco gestured lewdly, "But you aren't my type."

With that he kissed her hand, stood up, and apparated away.

Hermione leaned back and couldn't help but smile. She was relieved.

Arthur Weasley walked up to her.

"Well how do you feel about that Hermione?" Arthur questioned gently.

"Honestly? I'm relieved. He picked on me so much in school. I tried to get over it and give him a chance, but we both haven't changed much. At least not in the things that matter."

"Well, what would you like to do now?"

"I thought I would stay here and enjoy the forest. Would you like to join me on a walk?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Arthur put out his hand to help Hermione up. "I would love to join you."

As their hands brushed Hermione felt a tingle. Looking into his eyes she realized how handsome he was.

"Now maybe you can answer a few questions for me," He started.

"Of course," Hermione responded.

"What is the function of a rubber duck?"

Hermione laughed. This day was becoming much more enjoyable by the minute.

**We hope you liked it! Please R&R! It really, _really, _REALLY motivates us to write faster! XD**


End file.
